


Asher's Birthday Gift

by Karacter



Series: Touch me [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brasher, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Asher, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: After years of eye-fucking, things finally come to a head between Brett and Asher.





	Asher's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A Trans!Asher one-shot

It’s Ashers birthday and against his better judgement, he let Aleks throw him a party. Although it isn’t his usual scene, he’s surrounded by just his friends, so he finds he’s enjoying himself anyway. He’s still nursing his second drink, chilling on the couch with Trevor and Jakob. Aleks and James have disappeared to neck in some dark corner. He can hear Lindsay and Anna and Brett in the kitchen. It feels good to have the whole crew here without the stress of work hanging over them.

Lindsay exits the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes, the one in the middle has a candle sticking out of it.

“Time for cake! Who’s got a light?” She asks.

“We need a lighter down here!” Brett yells.

Aleks launches himself into the room, pulling at the hem of his shirt faux-casually.

“Yo, I heard someone needed a lighter?” He dramatically whips one out of his pocket, turning it on and staring at the flame dancing. James walks into the room with a sour look on his face and a fresh hickey on his neck.

Asher grins at his friends' antics, hiding how he envies the ease in their relationship. While everyone focuses on Aleks, making sure he doesn’t burn his house down, Asher steals a glance at Brett. He inhales sharply as he notices Brett staring straight at him. He doesn’t look away like he normally would when their eyes meet. Instead, he holds the gaze, admiring the way the flames reflect in Brett's eyes. The tension builds, but he’s quickly distracted as everyone starts to sing happy birthday. So he misses the Brett smirking at him with curious eyes.

Trevor stands to grab a cupcake and Brett quickly nabs his spot. Ignoring his indignant “Hey!”, he holds the lit cupcake up to Asher, who purses his lips and blows it out to the resounding “Hooray!”.

Asher can feel Brett's eyes on him as everyone eats their sweet treats, and only when Asher finishes it in two huge bites, does Brett begin to carefully nibble at his.

As he lifts it close to his face to take a bite, Asher quickly slams it up, smooshing the cupcake, icing and all, over Brett's face. Brett looks up at Asher in shock, but the look quickly morphs into an evil grin that has Asher leaping up with a laugh and booking to the spare room on the other side of the house, where Aleks was letting him crash for the night.

“Oh you are so dead!” he hears Brett laugh from the lounge and then there's the sound of slow, purposeful steps towards the room he’s in.

Brett opens the door, entering the room and he must suck up all the air because he’s got Asher breathless. He’s wiped most of the dessert off his face now, but Asher spies a bit clinging to the bottom of his moustache, right on the corner of his mouth.

Asher stands in the middle of the room as Brett closes the door and turns and strides towards him. And then he’s in Asher's space, in his face and he doesn’t say anything and Asher doesn’t know what to say either.

“You, um, you’ve got a bit of icing -”

Asher lifts his thumb to brush it away and goes to lower his hand when Brett grabs it and brings it back to his face. His pupils dilate as he sucks Asher's thumb into his mouth, and Asher lets out a small gasp at the sensation of Brett's tongue swiping over the pad of his thumb.

When he pulls back, Bretts eyes are searching his, they stand in silence staring at each other for a moment before Brett speaks,

“I’m sor-”

Asher cuts him off with a kiss, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to pull him in. Brett responds enthusiastically, placing his hands on Asher's hips and letting out a quiet groan when Asher cards his fingers through his hair. He takes advantage of Brett's groan, licking into his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Asher grips his bicep with his other hand, squeezing, feeling the strong muscles flex beneath his fingers.

“Showoff” he mutters.

Brett smiles wickedly, reaching down to pick Asher up by the thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist as he walked him towards the wall, pressing him against it, rolling his hips forward so they ground together, causing them to both moan at the contact.

“You like it.” Brett grins.

“You’re incorrigible” Asher grumbles good-naturedly, tipping his head to the side when Brett starts trailing hot kisses down his neck.

“Mhmm” Brett agrees from where he’s latched onto his collarbone.

“So we’re finally doing this huh?” Asher asks nervously, which he thinks is funny considering his current position.

“Do you not want to?” Brett pulls back looking at his face searchingly.

“You’ve been eye-fucking me for months. If you make me wait any longer I’m going to hit you.”

Brett grins, blushing slightly and ducks back in to kiss him, hot and desperate.

He turns them towards the bed, laying Asher down to take off his shirt.

Asher fidgets with the hem of his tee shirt.  
“Hey,” Brett says placing his hands over Ashers, “We don’t have to go further if you aren’t sure.”

“I’m sure, I've never been so sure of anything in my life, it's just, the scars, y'know?” Asher winces at how silly he sounds.

“I’m never going to judge you for them, Asher, besides, you’re the hottest guy I’ve seen since the day you walked into my office,” Brett says nonchalantly.

Asher takes a deep breath and pulls his shirt over his head watching Brett openly admire him, from the happy trail up to the telling scars under each pec.

“I always forget you have this.” Brett indicates the pierced nipple.

“You can touch if you like. It's pretty sensitive, but it's not sore -ah!” Asher gasps as Brett licks his nipple, chuckling into his chest at the gasp.

He reaches his other hand up to play with Ashers non-pierced nipple, humming against the metal bar when Asher's hips buck up against his.

Asher grabs Brett's arms and flips them, sitting on his lap he grinds his hips down, grinning when the larger man lets out a hiss at the friction.

He hops off, moving to kneel at the bottom of the bed, pulling at Brett's legs to get him to follow. Brett gets the hint, moving to sit at the edge. When asher goes to undo the button at the top of his jeans, Brett's hand covers Ashers again.

“You sure?” he asked, something soft in his eyes, even with his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Jesus, Brett, yes I give you consent.” Asher says frustrated “Don’t worry, if I feel uncomfortable I will tell you.” he adds, voice softer.

Brett relaxes and lets Asher unbutton his pants, helps him slide them down his legs, and smiles when Asher licks his lips as his dick springs free of his briefs.

He wraps his hand around the shaft and slowly pumping up and down, enjoying the way it makes Brett's breath quicken and his thighs tense.

Brett lets little moans out as Asher speeds up, letting his thumb smear precome across the head every so often.

“I’ll be honest -ah- with you, I’ve wanted this so bad I’m probably going to come soon.”

“Then come.” Asher punctuates his answer by licking up the vein on the underside of Bret's cock, lapping and sucking at the tip and stroking his hand along the rest. Brett pulls gently at his hair in warning when he gets close.

But Asher just stays down, bobbing his head and pumping his hand in a brutal rhythm until Brett is coming in his mouth.

Once he’s done, Brett pulls Asher up onto his lap, kissing him deeply like he’s chasing his own taste.

Asher unbuckles his pants, standing up to push them down, leaving him in just his briefs. He goes to sit back on Brett, but he just motions for the younger man to lie down.

When he does, Brett goes back to worshipping his nipples, hands alternating between playing in his happy trail and teasing the tops of his briefs. He pulls a little insistently at the waistband, moving his mouth south across Asher's soft stomach. Asher pulls his briefs down with a deep breath, awaiting Brett's reaction.

“Oh my fucking god you’re trying to kill me.” Brett breathes out, causing Asher to snigger at him.

“Trust me, killing you is low on my list of priorities tonight.” Asher laughs. “Though it's getting higher the longer you wait to blow me.”

“Give me a break I’ve never blown a guy with a dick piercing before, what do I need to know?”

Asher reaches down to tug on the metal bar, drawing a hushed whimper out of himself.

“It feels good, you don’t need to treat it like glass. Careful with teeth though. “

“Sounds pretty simple,” Brett nods, leaning down to lick over the metal bar, extracting a hiss from Asher as he tries to buck his hips up, desperate for more contact. But Brett has him pinned down with an arm across his waist.

Asher whines as Brett flattens his tongue against the tip of his dick and hums, the vibrations lighting him up inside like fireworks.

He licks and sucks at Asher's cock piercing, dragging him closer to the edge with each concentrated movement. Asher feels himself tense up, his orgasm rushing at him like a tidal wave, when suddenly, Brett moves away.

“Motherfucker!” Asher yells as the wave recedes, now out of reach.

Asher scowls down at Brett, now lazily thumbing at the bundle of nerves.

“I didn’t say you could come yet, Asher,” he says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re terrible” asher groans, trying to grind down towards Brett's hand.

Brett just laughs, taking pity on him and slipping his forefinger through the slick into his hole, immediately turning and crooking his fingers into that spot that has Asher saying his name, again and again, like that and “please” are the only words he remembers anymore.

He slips in a second finger, then a third, loving the sounds it draws from the other man, both the pleading babbling and the wet squelching of him driving his fingers in. He goes back to suckling at the tip of his dick, flicking his tongue against the balls at either end of the metal bar.

When Asher starts to tense again he pulls away, denying him the sweet release again.

Asher attempts to growl at him, it comes out as more of a whimper, and Brett can see wet droplets clinging to his long lashes.

“Please Brett,” Asher begs, “Please I need to come.”

He moves his hips closer to Brett as he pleads. Brett takes his hand, threading his fingers through his hair and pushing it down till Asher grips tight, pulling ever so slightly.

“Come on then, fuck my face until you come,” Brett says teasingly.

When Asher moves his mouth to surround his dick, he sucks greedily, noisily, enjoying the gentle sounds of pleasure coming from Asher's mouth.

“Fingers, please Brett, put them in me,” he says needily.

Brett can’t resist, enamoured by the sweet cadence of Asher's voice urging him on, he thrusts his fingers into ashers hole, curling them up as Asher clamps down around him and pulls his head in close, holding him near.

Brett laps gently at him as Asher's breathing returns to normal until he pushes his head away. Then he crawls up to lay next to Asher in the bed, pulling the younger man's arm around him as he curls into a little spoon.

“That was nice,” Brett says.

“You are anything but nice Brett,” Asher bites back. “but yeah it was good. We should definitely do it again.” he finishes, a little hesitantly.

“Definitely” Brett smiles as Asher pulls him into a tight hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me motivation and I love hearing your thoughts/suggestions/corrections. Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
